Consequences
by fangirl94
Summary: Kurt is hurt and fed up with every boy he likes brushing him off. After the drunken Spin the Bottle kiss between Blaine and Rachel, he can't take it anymore. Jealousy and misunderstandings suck. Spoilers for BOTA. My idea of what will happen.
1. The drunken beginning

_**Disclaimer!: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters!**_

_**AN: So, this is just my opinion of what **_might _**happen during next weeks Glee. When the teaser played today I literally screamed. And my mom was in the room. She laughed. LAUGHED. I had heard the spoilers from Ryan about "Blaine kissing Rachel" but as all spoilers, I just took them as useless rumors. So...Well played, Ryan Murphy...Well played...

* * *

**_

The sun slowly peeked through the dorm room window obnoxiously announcing the start to another day.

Kurt. Felt. _Horrible_. He had a headache the size of Neverland and his stomach was practicing round-offs. Not to mention the pain that shot through his heart whenever he looked at the figure not-so-gracefully passed out on his bed. Kurt growled to himself thinking about last night. He never should have agreed to go to Rachel Berry's stupid party, it was nothing but a huge DISASTER.

Oh, sure, it had been good at the beginning, but the more people drank the worse it got. Things were broken and people were getting hurt. And, of course, it was all in good fun when a game of "Spin the bottle" was suggested. The bottle went around and around and Kurt found himself spinning with it, giggling the whole time. Then the bottle landed on Rachel. He began to sober up fast. Blaine and Rachel leaned in locking each other in a heated kiss and the pace got faster and faster as the chanting and catcalls around them got louder. Something inside of Kurt snapped even though the good natured smile was kept in place on his face. The partying went on like nothing out of the ordinary had happened, though he had to admit, he had never seen this side of Blaine. Gone was Dapper Blaine Anderson, this drunk Blaine was crazy and carefree. Normally Kurt would have loved it that Blaine was loosening up and having fun, but something about that kiss, something about the way he was so buddy-buddy with Rachel all of a sudden...It rubbed him the wrong way. Blaine had said he was gay. What if he was only half right? They say that when you're drunk you do what you truly desire with no inhibitions. And Blaine could just as easily reached over and kissed Kurt. Did that mean he didn't like Kurt? Didn't want him at all? Kurt had thought that maybe there might have been a little, tiny bit of hope after they went to the coffee shop post-GAP.

_A smirk. "Don't they get together in the end?"_

Does that mean that Blaine had just led him on again? Or was it just in his head _again_? And then for the umpteenth time that night anger made it's way through him. Blaine should have known how Kurt felt about him. He did know. And yet Blaine made out with Rachel right in front of Kurt's face without a hint of guilt or regret, and later when Kurt had to practically pry him off Rachel to take him back to the dorm without getting caught, the only thing Blaine had said to him was garbled things about "Good kissers" and "Hair looking like cotton candy." before the senior Warbler had fallen backwards onto Kurt's bed asleep. The countertenor didn't bother to attempt moving him and instead sank down to the floor.

Which is where he had been all night. Kurt hadn't slept a wink enough he was exhausted, hung over and emotionally drained. Tears prickled at his eyes, but he refused to cry. His mind grumbled things at him like_ "Should have known better." _and _"Why didn't you give up sooner?"_ He ignored them as best he could.

Kurt stood up, his muscles stiff and protesting as he stretched them, trying to release some of the tension in his back. Like a magnet his gaze was pulled back to the lump of covers. This was it. It had to be or he would just break his heart all over again. Even though it killed him inside to think it, He was done with Blaine Anderson. Kurt knew he would never stop loving him, but he had to at least try to get over him a little. He knows a lost cause when he sees one.

He didn't notice the soft snores stop, but those green eyes began to flutter open and he had to look away or risk get swept up in them again.

"Ugh, I feel like I got hit by a truck..." Blaine clutched at his head and groaned.

"What a cliché thing to say," Blaine cracked a tiny smile despite the throbbing in his head.

"Pardon the lapse in creative comments. Don't your brains feel like scrambled eggs too?"

"Kinda, Not so much anymore. I've been awake for a while." Blaine attempted to sit up, failed and flopped back down to the pillow. "That was crazy last night! I can't even remember half of it!"

"Lucky you..." Kurt's sour tone made Blaine look up in interest. "Did something go wrong?" Kurt blankly stared at the curly headed boy on his bed.

"What can you remember?"

"I remember we got there...Drinks were passed out...Then Puck passed out. Artie was acting like a pimp...Rachel suggested Spin the bottle and-Oh._ Oh_..."

"Yeah, Oh." Blaine's face flushed a little bit in his rush to get all the words out. "Kurt I totally didn't mean to-"

"Blaine, It's okay." Kurt forced a laugh. "It was Spin the Bottle. Some one was going to get kissed. No big deal. Though it was a little awkward when I had to drag you away from her at the end of the night..." Blaine's face was now in his hands.

"Kurt, I'm so sor-"

"You don't have to explain to me! I get it. You were drunk and she was pretty. It's not that hard to put two and two together." Kurt was trying desperately to act flippant. In his mind he was not so pleasant.

"No,That's not it! I mean, yeah, I guess it kinda was, but not all of it-"

"Blaine, seriously. I don't care." That shut Blaine up. He looked stunned and just let out a little "Oh,"

"I'm going out for breakfast, you want some?" Blaine just shook his head. "There's some Ibuprofen in my top drawer. You're gunna need it." And just like that Kurt walked out, with no good bye. Once outside of the shut door he sucked a deep breath in, trying to silence his screaming head. His heart ached. Part of him (most of him) wanted to go back into the room to listen and believe whatever excuses Blaine wanted to tell him. But he knew Blaine and he knew that the boy was just trying to be nice. Being nice by lying, He choked on a spiteful laugh, how normal of Blaine.

Pity. It was Blaine's pity that had brought them to be friends anyway. Well, Kurt didn't need his pity anymore. It just hurt.

Kurt slowly began walking down the hallway and a last, single, horrible tear fell down his cheek.

_**

* * *

AN2: Don't kill me! I know it's angsty and ridden with confusion on both parts and depression, but I promise all will end well. and I miss Bitch!Kurt, so we're gunna see more of him before this thing is over :D No matter what happens on the next episode Tuesday, I will continue to write this with pretty much the same ending that I foresee now.**_

_**Man, with all this depressing stuff I've been writing, I owe you guys some fluff! If you have any suggestions for Fluffy fics I can write (Mostly Klaine, please, but I will consider other pairings if you ask nicely lol) I am soooo open to suggestions and Ideas!**_

_**Okay, until the next, Loves! Please review because, come on, We all know Klaine is endgame ;)**_


	2. What the Hell' Indeed

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. End of story. Bye bye. See ya later._**

**_AN: Hello again! I've been in the mood to write so I figured I'd get the next chapter written and done with. Thank you all so much for the Reviews, Story alerts and Favorite stories! They mean so much to me and keep me writing! But through this I've discovered...I'm really bad at typing. My brain knows what it wants to say and I know how to spell the words, but my fingers either misspell or write a completely different word! It's like they have a mind of their own! Well, that's enough of my crazy. Please enjoy!_**

_Italics _are songs_. Italics _in_ "Quotations" _are thoughts_. _**Bold** and _Italics_ in sentences are for emphasis. You know the drill._  
_

**_

* * *

_**

Perfectly polished dress shoes furiously clicked down the hall. _Click. Clack. Click. Clack_. It was still too early for any of the other students to be up, especially on a Sunday, so Kurt walked without interruption. He didn't know where he was going. Certainly not the cafeteria, his stomach flipped again reminding him how_ not_ hungry he was. So he just walked faster, hoping that maybe the faster he went he would eventually leave his emotions behind.

When he finally stopped, he found himself in the Senior Common room. Collapsing on the couch, he buried his face in his hands. Anger and hurt burned at the back of his mind. He had tried so hard...

His head pulled up a little when he heard quiet melody being played. Was that a guitar? Kurt rose, his curiosity getting the best of him. Anything to get him mind of other matters though. He followed the tune down the hall to the old music room that had been closed for renovations. Slowly, so that whoever was in there wouldn't notice him, Kurt stepped into the doorway.

_No matter what you say about love,_

_I keep coming back for more,_

_Keep my head in the fire,_

_Sooner or later I get what I'm asking for_

_No matter what you say about life_

_I learn every time I bleed_

The boy had his back to him, but Kurt could tell he was the one singing and it wasn't the iPhone propped up on the piano. The boy had shoulder length blond hair and he was wearing the Dalton uniform even though on weekends it was casual.

_The truth is a stranger_

_Soul is in danger gotta let my spirit be free_

_To admit that I'm wrong_

_And then change my mind_

_Sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind_

The student moved closer to the piano and sat on the bench. His eyes were closed and the emotion coming out of his, Kurt couldn't lie, talented voice was almost breathtaking.

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

Kurt moved to step closer-**SQUEAK**- The boy's eyes flew open and his hand ripped away from the guitar strings. Kurt smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. Please continue." The blond's eyes were saucers and you could see the embarrassed flush beginning on his cheeks.

"No, really. You're very good, I'd love to hear the rest! Pretend I'm not here." Kurt shot over to the corner of the room where an old chair had been forgotten and sat down.

Silence. A shaky sigh. An encouraging smile. The boy took a deep breath and started again.

_Sick of playing all of these games_

_It's not about taking sides_

_When I looked in the mirror, didn't deliver_

_It hurt enough to think I could stop_

_Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind_

_Sorry but I've gotta be strong and leave you behind_

He had blue eyes and the stubble on his face was kind of endearing instead of lazy-looking. Kurt usually didn't like scruffy men.

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling_

_No one, no one, no one_

_Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

_People killin', people dyin'_

_Children hurt and you hear them cryin'_

_Would you practice what you preach_

_Or would you turn the other cheek, Father, Father help us_

_Send us some guidance from above_

_'Cause people really got me questionin'_

_Where is the love _

_The love, the love_

_Where is the love_

Kurt noticed every couple minutes the blond would look at him and jerk his away again when Kurt stared back. He had seen this person around before, he was sure...But he couldn't place a name at all.

_And no one, no one,_

_Can get in the way of what I'm feeling for you_

Kurt clapped and the other ducked his head.

"That was the first time I've ever done that in front of somebody." The boy spoke up for the first time. "Why not? You really are good. I even say you were up on my level!" Kurt's haughty statement and sassy gesture to himself broken the tension and he laughed.

"I'm Damon, by the way. You're Kurt Hummel, right?"

"Um, Yeah. How'd you know?" Damon laughed, his smile so bright that Kurt almost wanted to cuss him out for being so happy on such an awful day. "It's kind of hard not to. You're the new kid and you're a Warbler. That, like, makes you a hot subject around here."

"Oh..." Kurt's sour mood was coming back since he heard the word 'Warblers'

"Hey, are you okay? You look like someone punched you. I didn't mean to upset you or anything! I swear we don't talk about you behind your back that much! Well, yeah, we kinda do, but it's nothing bad! It's like you're a celebrity, You're Lindsay Lohan! Wait! No, that's bad...It's mostly about your voice or whatever. Crap! I'm ranting, I probably shouldn't have said anything. I-"

"Damon!" Kurt smiled a little "Calm down, I'm not really a celebrity. Even though you kind of know everything about me already like paparazzi..." Kurt didn't think it was possible for Damon to blush anymore than he was now.

"So...Seriously, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing,"

"Yeah right, I've just met you and I already know when you're lying." Kurt rubbed his hands on his face as if he was trying to wipe the whole situation away from his brain. "Exactly...I've just met you. I wouldn't subject you to the soap opera that is my life." He tried to smile, but it ended up as a grimace. "Sounds like you need to talk to someone and Hey, I sang in front of you. That's pretty much the most open thing I've ever done. It's your turn." Damon gently bumped Kurt's shoulder, trying to blatantly pry, but to instead just be there for him.

Kurt sighed in resignation. "There's this guy I like-"

"Blaine Anderson." Incredulous stare. "Is it that obvious?"

"Kind of, you two are really close. Other people probably just see best friends, but I've always had a knack for reading atmospheres."

"Right...I l-like him and I thought he might possibly like me back, but-"

"Then the Gap Attack happened?...Don't glare at me like that. This may be a fancy school, but it's still a high school and word travels fast."

"**Yes.** So, that happened and...Last night he kissed my friend at a party. My _female_ friend." Damon whistled. "Damn, so what do you think about that?"

"What do I think? It hurt! and all I can think about right now is how much I want to punch his and Rachel's face in! Even though I know they were drunk...but you do what ever you want when you're drunk so he must have wanted too! Maybe, I'm just overreacting though...? All I know is that I'm done with love. It's only ever hurt me."

The quiet was piercing and Kurt thought that maybe he had said too much. He should have known better than to unload all this on a stranger. A probably _straight_ stranger who thought he was gross and-

"I don't think you're overreacting."

Wow. Okay...

"I'd be pissed too, You have a right to be pissed. But it's no reason to be through with love. Love is a many splendid thing! Love lifts us up where we belong!" Kurt giggled a little "Okay, **CHRISTIAN**."

"Okay, maybe I stole that for Moulin Rouge, but seriously. I think you're just hurt and you're head is foggy. I think what you need to do is let go for a little while. Be careless and have fun! I think you need to...You need to...You need to sing!"

"...What?" Damon jumped up and ran over to his iPod, scrolling through his music a mile a minute. "You need to sing! You're a Warbler! And I've heard about your infamous McKinley days, Hell we've all seen the 4 Minutes and Push It videos, It's how artists deal, right? Through they're music?"

"Wait, you've seen **What** videos of me!" Damon rushed over to where Kurt was singing to tow him over to the piano, and pointed to the song he had selected. "You know this song right? Good!"

"Damon, I don't know if now is an appropriate time!"

"Trust me. Here goes!" Damon pressed play and an upbeat tune blasted out of the speakers Kurt didn't realized he had hooked up. Kurt groaned, but he couldn't help the small smile that was slowly warming up his face.

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_All cuz I was making out with your friend_

Kurt started to sway to the music and Damon supplied the 'yeah yeahs'

_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_I can't stop cuz I'm having too much fun (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

Kurt grabbed the blond by the hand and pulled him along muttering a "If I'm doing this, you're doing it with me." Damon laughed and knelt before him with a puppy dog look.

_You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me_

_But honestly I just need to be a little crazy_

They jump in sync at the beginning of the chorus their voices drowning out Avril's.

_All my life I've been good, but now_

_I, I, I, am thinking what the hell_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I, I, I don't really care about_

_If you love me, if you hate me_

_You can't save me_

_Baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good, but now_

_Whoooooooa what the hell!_

By now people were gathering at the doorway curious and listening. As soon as Damon realized this he stopped jumping. "Don't be a baby. Just have fun, remember?" Kurt's teasing whisper brought him back and they were going nuts again. Some of the other boys had even joined in dancing and singing back up. Kurt ran in between two of them and put his hands on their shoulders.

_So what? If I go out on a million dates? (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_You never call or listen to me anyway (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_The boys acted disappointed as he walked away to fist pump with a first year._

_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play (e-yea)_

Kurt looked around at all the people who had gathered. Warblers and regular students combined. He spotted Wes and David dancing with Nick, another senior, and winked at them when David flashed him a smile. When he turned to the doorway again, there was Blaine. Dressed and gobsmacked with no idea what was going on. Kurt had to suppress his laugh to sing the next verse.

_You're on your knees, begging please, stay with me_

_But honestly I just need to be a little crazy (crazy!)_

A fellow Warbler (What was his name? Logan?) had stooped down to hand him a flower in mock adoration. Where he had found a flower Kurt had no idea, but he took it, pretended to smell it and threw it away.

_All my life I've been good, but now_

_I, I, I, am thinking what the hell_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I, I, I don't really care about_

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_You can't save me_

_Baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good, but now_

_Whoooooooa what the hell!_

The beat had slowed down and Kurt turned around to walk back to where Damon was disco dancing on the piano. He swung his hips in time with the beat of the drum. Bum. Bum. Bum. Bum. Exaggerating each step with a pop of his hip.

_La la la la la la la_

_Whoa whoa whoa_

_La la la la la la la_

_Whoa whoa whoa_

Damon smiled at him and grabbed his hands to lift them above both of them and did a silly turn like 5 year olds would do during recess.

_You say that I'm messing with your head_

_Boy, I like messing in your bed_

_Yeah, I am messing with your head_

_When I'm messing with you in bed!_

_All my life I've been good, but now_

_I, I, I, am thinking what the hell (what the hell! )_

_All I want is to mess around_

_And I, I, I don't really care about (I don't care about!)_

_All my life I've been good, but now_

_I, I, I, am thinking what the hell_

Kurt laughed at the guys who tried to hoist him and Damon over their heads. One of the jocks, Jacob, picked Kurt up and threw him in the air, catching him bridal style on the way down. Needless to say that part of the song was interrupted by a scream. Jacob chuckled, deep and sort of intimidating and he smiled and set Kurt down gently. Kurt just patted Jacob's arm trying to get his breath back.

_If you love me (you know)_

_If you hate me (you know)_

_You can't save me_

_Baby, baby (If you love me)_

_All my life I've been good, but now_

_Whoooooooa what the hell!_

_La la la la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la la LA_

Everyone cheered on the last word. Kurt had almost forgotten how good it felt to hear applause. He looked over at where he had seen Blaine and was rewarded with the sight. Blaine had his mouth hanging open, his eyes wide and unbelieving at the so very 'out there' performance. Kurt smiled sweetly at him. What the Hell indeed. Blaine wasn't used to seeing this side of him. He was used to seeing a broken, weak, innocent teenager.

_"Oh, Blaine, I do believe it's time I introduce you to this new person." _Kurt thought, his smile turning more devious as Blaine walked over to where Wes and David were laughing and comparing moonwalks.

_"His name is Kurt Hummel, Bitch."_

_

* * *

_

**I seriously am getting unfortable with all this Blaine bashing...I luff him...But with out conflict there would be no story, I guess lol**

**I hope that was adequate. I know some people are annoyed by songfics, but seriously...This is a Glee fanfic so what did you expect? I'm definitely going to do a Blaine perspective soon, maybe next time. His voice needs to be heard too. **

**Also, Thumbs up if you caught the "Dalton" by CP Coulter reference in there. That fic is A-MAY-ZING and I wish to someday be as great as CP *bows down to her*  
**

**The songs are Tattoo/No one/Where Is The Love by Boyce Avenue and What The Hell by Avril Lavigne. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and Jacob will give you all piggy back rides  
**


	3. I'm sorry's don't always fix things

**_Disclaimer!: I do not own Glee or any of the characters. _**

**_AN: I am so sorry for the late chapter, guys! I should have updated weeks ago! This is a pretty short chapter compared to what I'm used to writing, but please enjoy!  
_**

* * *

Blaine wasn't the kind of person to get angry easily. Miffed, maybe. Put off, sometimes. But it took a lot for something to really get him pissed. If he were to make a list of all the things that he hated, this week would be right at number one. Whereas he was usually Gentlemanly and Dapper to everyone, he was blowing up at more and more people. His patience level had dropped dangerously low and it was showing.

"Wesley Hughes, If you don't stop screeching, I WILL tell your girlfriend about your obsession with Michelle Branch! Now, shut UP!"

Wes paused in his very loud rendition of 'Everywhere' and looked up at Blaine from his position on the bed. The council member popped one ear bud out and rolled his eyes.

"Whoa, dude. Don't take all your stress out on me. Besides, You'd never tell her. She'd want proof and then you'd have to show her that video we made freshman year. And God knows you don't want that to be seen again.._.If I just breeeeeeeathe..._" Blaine groaned and plopped his head into his hands. "Why can't you listen to your iPod in your room?"

"Kurt's hanging out with Damon. I think he's giving him singing lessons and things got a little giggle-y and creepy so I decided to leave them alone." Blaine sighed. Kurt Hummel. That's what his frustration came down to. Ever since Rachel's party Kurt had been avoiding him without really avoiding him. It was strange. Every time Blaine went to talk about that night Kurt would make some kind of excuse to dodge the subject. And Kurt was..acting different. He smiled, but his smiles were off. Usually his smiles are sweet, his face tinted with a perpetual blush that would spread down his neck and over his cream colored skin. Skin that looked so soft...If he could just- NO. Ahem, back on subject. Kurt's expressions had changed towards him, his smiles were almost feral, all his teeth glistening and white. The looks Kurt gave him had Blaine flushing and losing his train of thought on more than one occasion. Kurt had confidence and...just pure..._sexy_ rolling off him in waves. Blaine had to clear his throat a little just thinking about it.

And the winks! Every time Kurt would politely reject Blaine's offer for coffee, he would give a sly wink and turn to walk away. What was it about one eye delicately closing and opening that made Blaine want to jump him right then and there? He always knew that Kurt was attractive, he wasn't an idiot, but why was he having so much trouble controlling his thoughts lately?

_Maybe it's because other people are noticing more, too..._

He hated it when his conscious put little thought like that in his head. I mean, c'mon, He's not jealous of Damon right? He and Kurt are just friends! There's nothing to be jealous about! Sure, Damon hugs Kurt. And jokes with him. And sings with him. And they talk a lot, but Blaine and him do all those things, too! Well, at least, they used to. Before that damn party.

"_I just wish I knew WHY he's avoiding me!" _It couldn't still be about the kiss with Rachel could it? He was drunk and so was Rachel, plus it was just a game. True they didn't have to kiss that long, but...That was Blaine's first time kissing anybody. He didn't remember much from that night, but he did remember the reckless thought of 'Why not?'. The kiss wasn't bad. It wasn't _good _either, though. In fact, her lips were chapped and she smelled like vomit, but it was his first kiss so he _tried_ (and failed) to make it count. He wouldn't be lying if he said the only thought going through his mind during the kiss was "I wonder what Kurt's lips would taste like? Maybe vanilla coffee? Oh, and I bet there would be fireworks...on a horse!"

...Granted, he'd been drunk when he thought it. And the duet afterward, Well, He was never one to turn down karaoke. Rachel was a really good singer from what he heard, and she wasn't nearly as bad as the rest of New Directions had painted her. Maybe she was a little cuddly, but hell, so was he!

Blaine didn't make it known, but it had really hurt him when Kurt said he didn't care about him. All Blaine did was care about Kurt! And that comment stung. Blaine knew Kurt would never say anything like that to him unless he had been hurt himself. That's why he had to apologize! He had to explain to him that the kiss really meant nothing and it was really Kurt he had hoped the bottle would land on. Only maybe he would leave out that last part, for his own dignity. Blaine sighed again, if only he could talk to him!

"Hello? Earth to Anderson! We interrupt this sexy day dream with a word from your sponsor. Wake up, man!" Blaine rolled his eyes at his friend. "I was not having a sexy day dream, thank you."

"Uh huh, sure. All I have to do is mention Kurt's name and you're gone into your own little world. There's so much UST coming off you it makes me want to cry."

"UST?"

"Unresolved sexual tension." Wes grinned at the shocked look the other Warbler was giving him. "I do not have unresolved sexual tension! I'm just tired..."

"Oh, please. Tired people are just grumpy. You, my friend, are in a rage. You rage and then you whimper into a vat of ice cream only to end up raging again when you see said object of your affections, A.K.A: Kurt. Or porcelain. Or baby boy, but I think only Mercedes is allowed to call him that. Though he'd probably let you call him that if you-"

"Wes."

"Yes?"

"Leave."

"Okay.."

* * *

Blaine was on the look out for any opportunities to catch Kurt alone and talk to him, but he was always with that Damon! And today at lunch was no exception. Blaine had just gotten his meal and sat when the chair beside him pulled out and Kurt sat next to him.

He was a little stunned, but he wasn't going to say anything and jinx it. Kurt smiled at him, Blaine's heart stuttered.

"Hiya." Blaine swallowed thickly and and put on a genuine smile. "Hi, Kurt."

And then Damon sat down across from them. Blaine tried really hard not to glare. Wes and David, who had been sitting with Blaine first, sensed the awkwardness and started a little conversation of their own. The minutes ticked by and the table was rather quiet, the only breaks in the silence were Damon's and Kurt's occasional giggle at a face the other would make.

When the bell rang Blaine caught Kurt's sleeve in a silent question to wait up. Kurt threw a nervous glance to Damon and the blond just nodded and walked on. _What was that about?_ The room emptied quickly and they were left alone.

"We're going to be late for class." Kurt didn't look at him and instead settled for staring at the floor. "We have time."

The quiet was almost maddening. Blaine had to say something.

"I'm sorry about the party." Kurt let out a single breathy chuckle. "No, you're not."

"I am!"

"You're not! Because...Because there's nothing for you to be sorry for. I know that." The afternoon sun was streaming through the window and onto Kurt's face. He almost glowed in the light and even though his words were soft, his face was cold as stone. "then tell me why you've been avoiding me. What have I done? I really want to fix it."

"It's not you. Well, it is, but it's mostly me." Kurt took and deep breath and looked at him. Blaine saw his ice eyes melt a little bit. "I like you."

Blaine had to keep himself from choking on air.

"I thought I made that clear after Valentine's day. And you've also made it clear that you don't feel the same. So this is me, backing off. Protecting myself. I'm done, Blaine. I'm moving on and I'm surviving. I'm sorry if seeing me independent and not hanging on to you every chance I get bothers you." The attitude was back, the facade to cover the hurt. "Kurt that's not what I want at all! I-"

Kurt held up his hand and Blaine fell silent. The smile was back. The feral, cruel smile, but Blaine could see past it more now. He could see the boy desperately trying to hold himself together just like Blaine was. "I don't want to hear it. I really do still want to be friends with you, Blaine, but I need some space for a while. It's always been 'boy-crazy Kurt', it's always been me chasing after who I can't have and I'm tired of it. It...hurts. And I can't help it. So, I'm sorry." Blaine searched and tried to find the words to say. He knew what he wanted to do. To take the light haired boy in his arms and kiss the bad thoughts away. To say he's sorry for being so clueless and reassure that he liked Kurt back. _Loved_ him.

But the words wouldn't come out and his feet wouldn't moved. He was rooted to the spot.

Kurt turned and walked away slowly, leaving the senior standing there. When the brunette left, Blaine dropped down into a seat and let his head bang against the table.

_I have to fix this._

_

* * *

_

_**AN: There. Blaine's finally come to terms and Kurt's laid it all out on the line. Kurt was a little more sensitive in this chapter, but he's not over his bitchy spout yet.**_

_**Ahhh~ I can't wait for tomorrow! I took two weeks without Glee harder than I'd like to admit :/ 'Sexy' Should be amazing. I just hope 'Animal' is actually a Klaine song and not just a Kurt and Blane duet. But, Ryan Murphy is the king of all trolls so I pretty much see it going down that way anyway. Don't screw up my favorite song, RM!  
**_

_**That's all for now. Please review, loves!  
**_


End file.
